Scar (Alien vs. Predator)
Scar, also known as the "Alien Hunter", was a Blooded Yautja who arrived on Earth in 2004 with his brothers Celtic and Chopper to complete a Rite of Passage by going on a Xenomorph Hunt in an ancient Predator Pyramid under Bouvet Island. Description Scar arrived in an ancient pyramid in Antarctica, with his two brothers, Celtic and Chopper. He is the youngest of the three, and probobly the most honorable. He was the only one of his brothers to kill a Xenomorph. Appearances Scar first appears with his two brothers, and together, they enter the pyramid to complete a rite of passage. After splitting up, Celtic and Chopper are both murdered by a Xenomorph, named Grid, because of the grid- like marks on his head he recieved after being caught in Celtic's net. Meanwhile, Scar pursues Alexa Woods, Sebastian, and Weyland, who escaped from the recent battle between Celtic and Grid. Weyland tries to give the two more time to get away, by giving himself up to Scar. He then hits the predator with a crowbar, only to be grabbed by the throat by his opponent, and lifted into the air! But Scar, being a very honorable hunter, uses his bio-mask, to see that Weyland is already dying from cancer, and lets him go. Weyland, on the other hand, desperate to save his friends, makes a makeshift flamethrower out of a flare, and an inhaler, setting Scar on fire! This infuriates Scar, who then whips around, and stabs Weyland in the stomach with his wrist blades, before the old man tumbles down the stairs, dead. He then goes after Lex and Sebastian, but they escape when the pyramid shifts, blocking them from eachother. A Facehugger then leaps out at the young hunter, only to be sliced in half with Scar's shuriken. While his back is turned, a Xenomorph silently creeps down the wall, behind Scar, about to pounce, but the predator quickly whips around, slicing the creature's head off in one clean swipe with his shuriken! As Scar begins to mark himself with the facehugger's acidic blood, Lex and Sebastian watch from a hole in the wall nearby. While they watch, a second facehugger creeps up on the young hunter, and leaps onto him just as he turns around! Once Scar comes to, he continues to hunt down Lex, who is now alone, after Sebastian was dragged off by Grid, earlier. As she wanders around the dark pyramid, lost and afraid for her life, she encounters Scar, who is about to attack her with his combi-stick. Lex manages to stop him from killing her, by carefully giving him his plasma caster, which the rest of the team had found, earlier, and stolen. Scar and his brothers had known about this, and only wanted to retrieve their weapons. Suddenly, a Xenomorph rises up from behind Scar, and attacks him! The young hunter loses his combi-stick during the fight, and it slides over to Lex, who is cowering in the corner, nearby. The Xenomorph then turns it's attention to her, and pounces at Lex, but the woman grabs the combi-stick, and uses it to impale the creature! Scar is about to leave, when more Xenomorphs attack. He uses his plasma caster to kill most of them, until the Queen roars at them to retreat,from another part of the pyramid, and they obey. Scar then grabs his combi-stick, and begins to leave, but Lex stops him, demanding to come with the predator. Scar seems to agree to this, and makes her a spear, and a shield. Lex then joins him, and the two run off, to continue the hunt. Afterwards, they both find a dead Miller, who had been facehugged earlier, and to Lex's surprise, Sebastian! Her friend is still alive, but cocooned, and there is a chestburster inside of him. Sebastian begs Lex to put him out of his misery, as the chestburster is about to emerge from him. Lex is forced to shoot him, as Scar watches, curiously. As she walks away, shaken, Scar then turns his attention back to Sebastian's corpse. Just then, the chestburster leaps out, at the hunter, who easily catches it in one hand, and snaps it's neck with his thumb. He growls in disgust. Meanwhile, the Xenomorphs have found a way to free the Queen from her immobile egg sac, and the massive female rampages through the pyramid! Scar and Lex hear her roar, and Scar then uses a bomb to destroy the pyramid, and all of the Xenomorphs inside. He and Lex successfully escape the blast, and look over at the destruction. Scar then reveals his face, and roars at Lex, to test her bravery. She barely flinches, and Scar then proceeds to mark her, showing that she is a hunter, like him. Suddenly, they both hear a loud booming sound, before the Xenomorph Queen bursts out of the rubble, having survived the explosion! Scar and Lex are both stunned, and Scar then uses his shuriken on the Queen. He manages to hit her crown, but the enraged Queen sends him flying, with her tail! Scar crashes into an abandoned water tower, and stands up, before he is knocked back down by the Queen! He lays there, winded, as the Queen prepares to impale him with her tail. But Lex charges the Queen, stabbing her with the spear that Scar made for her! The Queen throws her like a ragdoll, before collapsing onto a flaming cabin. Lex quickly rips off her jacket, which has some of the Queen's acidic blood on it. The massive Queen then chases Lex , who hides under the huge water tower, trapped! The Queen attemps to get to Lex, ripping at the wood, furiously, as Lex barely dodges being stabbed by her tail! But just as the situation looks bleak for Lex, Scar jumps up, and stabs the Queen in the head, with his combi-stick! He roars in fury at her, as Lex comes up with a plan, to drown the Queen. She grabs the chains that are still tied to the Queen, and with Scar's help, ties them to the falling water tower! The Queen, meanwhile, tries to dislodge the combi-stick from her head. The plan is working-- until the tower stops falling! Suddenly, Scar is impaled in the torso, by the Queen's tail! He is lifted into the air, until he is face-to-face with his foe. He then roars at her, as the Queen prepares to deliver a fatal headbite to him! Lex, however, has managed to unscrew to bolt that was preventing the water tower from falling off the cliff, and it drags the Queen into the freezing arctic water below! Scar is flung into the snow, as Lex watches the Queen disappear into the bottom of the sea.Then, she kneels by her wounded friend, as he clicks at her, one last time, before dying from his injuries. Lex seems deeply saddened by this. At that moment, a predator ship uncloaks behind her, and the elder, seeing the mark of the hunter on Lex's cheek, gives her a combi-stick, as a sign of respect. Scar's corpse is carried into the ship, before it leaves. As his body lays on an examination table, on the ship, a Predalien chestburster emerges from him, and roars. Category:Aliens Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Male Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Heroes who Don't Speak Category:Heroes who killed the villain Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Brothers Category:Warriors Category:Gunmen Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Virtually Resourceful